Perfect
by unpocoloco13
Summary: Juliet overhears a conversation between Shawn and Gus that scares her more than anything else. Major spoilers for Mr. Yin Presents. Shules:


**A/N- After the finale I knew I had to write a Shules based fic for it. There wasn't enough Shules so I hope this makes me and the other shippers happy. Major spoilers for the finale. I don't own Psych. If I did Shawn and Jules would have gotten together about ten minutes after they met :]**

Juliet had been standing outside the door to the Psych office for at least five minutes. She needed to talk to Shawn. She hadn't seen him since Yin had taken her, which had been almost a week ago. She knew he was avoiding her. He had come into the station a few times, but always when she was on her lunchbreak or when she had time off. Shawn was the one person she needed to get her through that trying time, but he wouldn't even answer her calls. She had no idea what she was going to say to him, but she felt that something needed to happen.

She slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside. She was about to call Shawn's name, when she heard him talking to Gus.

"I can't talk to her, Gus. What am I supposed to do? Should I walk up to her and be like, 'Hey, Jules. I'm sorry a serial killer tied you to a clock tower and you almost died. Then I chose to save Abigail instead of you, so you were left to be consoled by Lassie. Oh, and by the way, I'm totally in love with you, but I am such a coward that I couldn't even face you after you were rescued.' I'm really confused, Gus." Shawn sank down into his chair and laid his head on his desk.

Juliet's breath hitched when she heard Shawn say he loved her. She had always wanted him to say that, but not in this way. He sounded so vulnerable, almost tortured. Juliet knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but as Gus started speaking, she couldn't bring her feet to move.

"You didn't choose to save Abigail. There was a chance to save them both so you took the chance. We knew where Juliet was. You had to go after Abigail. No one else knew where she was.I know how badly you wanted to be there for Juliet, but you did the right thing. You chose to save them both." Gus had never seen Shawn like tis before. He had barely cracked a joke in the last week, and Gus was beginning to get a little freaked out.

"You don't get it. It should have never gotten far enough for either of them to have to be rescued. They shouldn't have been taken in the first place. I should have stopped him," Shawn sighed.

"Shawn, you do know none of this is your fault, right?"

"All of this is my fault!" Shawn all but shouted. "If Yin hadn't been targeting me, none of this would have happened. He wanted to get to me so he takes the people I care about the most. I don't know what I would do if something happened to Jules. She means more to me than any other girl ever has. I can't let her suffer anymore." Shawn stayed silent for a minute. Finally, he looked up at Gus with a serious expression on his face. Gus knew what Shawn was going to say next and it made his throat go dry. "I'm going to take off for a while. I don't know when I will be back, but I will come back eventually. Please don't try to stop me because it won't help. I just can't hurt anyone else anymore."

Gus shook his head sadly. He knew there was nothing he could do to change his mind.

Juliet felt like she was going to throw up. She couldn't believe he was leaving because of her. She wanted to walk in there and throw her arms around him and never let him go, but her feet felt like lead. She tried to say something, but her words got caught in her throat. She could feel the tears begin to stream down her face, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. She just contiued to stand there.

Shawn stood up and walked over to where Gus was standing. He placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder and said, "Promise me one thing, Gus." Gus again, could only shake his head. Shawn had tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "Take care of Jules for me. Please, just make sure she is okay and tell her none of this is your fault."

Juliet couldn't take it anymore. She ran into the room and threw her arms around Shawn's neck. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and let the tears flow.

Shawn was startled by this, but he just wrapped his arms around her and rubbed soothing circles onto her back. He wasn't sure why she was crying but he really wanted her to stop. "Shh, Jules. It's okay. Everything's okay," He whispered into her hair.

Gus took that as his signal to leave. He smiled as he walked out the door because he knew that Juliet may be the most convincing reason for Shawn to stay.

A couple minutes later, Juliet's tears had finally subsided. Shawn didn't know what to think of her little outburst, but he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to upset her further, so he just quietly held her.

Juliet was still standing in Shawn's embrace when she said, "I don't want Gus to take care of me." Juliet pulled back a little to guage Shawn's reaction. "I want you to take care of me, Shawn." With that, Juliet leaned up and tentatively pressed her lips to his. Shawn pulled her closer, but before he could deepen the kiss, Juliet pulled away completely.

Juliet placed two fingers on her lips. They were still tingling from the all too brief kiss. Juliet was worried about how Shawn would react, but her doubts were pushed aside when she saw the smile that spread across his face.

"How much did you here?" Shawn asked.

"Enough," Juliet replied. Shawn pulled her back into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Jules. I'm so sorry," Shawn whispered while kissing the top of her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't know what would happen. I'm still a little shaken up after being kidnapped, but I will be okay. Abigail is safe too, so you should be proud. I wanted it to be you that rescued me, but I would feel terrible if something would have happened to her because you picked me. You did everything right."

Shawn sighed. Knowing that Juliet wasn't upset with him meant everything. All of his worries began to wash away.

"One more thing," Juliet whispered. "I love you, Shawn, but don't you ever think about leaving me again. You were afraid that Yin was going to kill me, but if you left, you might as well have been the one to tie me to that clock tower. Anything that happens to me will be okay, as long as you are there to help me pick up the pieces. I need you to promise me that you will stay." Juliet could feel the tears well up in her eyes again. "Please stay," Juliet whimpered as the tears overflowed.

Shawn pulled her into him even tighter. The broken sound of her voice made Shawn's heart constrict. He would do anything just to see her smile that could light up a room. "I promise, Jules. I'm not going anywhere. I just can't stand to see you like this." Shawn moved his hands from her back to wipe at her tears. "I love you, Jules." Shawn cupped her face and pulled her lips back up to his. This time the kiss was desperate and full of pent up passion and love that had been hidden for four years. Their tongues duelled and moans escaped both of them. They made their way to the couch without breaking the kiss and continued to make out like teenagers.

They sat on the couch in the Psych office and kissed until they were out of breath and their lips were bruised. Shawn slowly opened his eyes, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the insanely happy look on Juliet' face. The fact that he put that look there made him love her all the more. Shawn brushed one stray tear from her cheek and leaned down to slowly kiss her again. This kiss was sweet and languid. It made Juliet believe everything Shawn had previously told her. Finally, Juliet broke the kiss off before it could go any further. Juliet laid her head on Shawn's shoulder as he began to play with her hair.

"That was perfect," Juliet mumbled. She hadn't been sleeping well, and she could tell it was finally catching up to her.

"Totally and completely, perfect," Shawn agreed . He could see Juliet's eye's beginning to close. He laid down on the couch so that Juliet's body was laying the length of his. He hugged her close to him and lightly kissed her neck. "Sleep, Jules," he whispered. "I will be right here when you wake up."

Juliet finally let her eyes drift shut. The knowledge that Shawn would be there when she awoke was all it took for her to calm down enough for sleep to claim her.

Shawn could hear her breathing deepen and knew that she was out. He focused his gaze on the beautiful woman before him. Their future was a mystery, but for now, they were together and that made everything perfect.

**A/N- I hope you liked it. It was more angsty than I intended it to be, but I hope you liked it anyway:]**


End file.
